New Memories
by xianpububbles
Summary: The final calm. Villains from the Negaverse have finally all been defeated. But where was their happy ending? DarienRei


New Memories by Xianpububbles

The final calm. Villains from the Negaverse were finally defeated. But where was their happy ending?

She marched toward his apartment infuriated at the pain he caused Serena. It's was raining outside, but her stride did not falter. She's was on a mission, a mission to rectify the heartache of her friend.

_How dare he? After meeting Queen Serenity, rediscovering the past, and then meeting his daughter, Rini!_ The fury escalated within her. It was very late. She had stayed with Serena until she fell asleep her face wet with tears because of him!

She was drenched and her clothes were clinging to her body. She didn't seem to notice this or the slushy sound her new heels were making as she literally pounded on Darien's door.

Darien looked through the peephole. When his puffy eyes finally focused on his late night visitor, he was shocked to see her standing there. He gasped. _It's her. She's soaked to the bone, but still as gorgeous as ever. Am I dreaming? _He shook his head to ensure he wasn't.

A few minutes' past and there was no answer. She was about to pound on the door even harder than before, but the door suddenly opened and she had to catch herself from falling forward.

And there he was face to face with her, he looked tired. She tried to read his eyes. She had always been able to read his eyes, no matter what lies came out of his mouth. His eyes were slightly red, as if he had not gotten much sleep.

_Good!_ She thought to herself, _He's suffering. But then why break up with Serena at all?_

Darien cleared his throat, "Rei…what are you doing here so la- "

She raised her arm to smack him across the face, but he read her movements and caught her wrist inches away from his cheek. _Damn him! _If she couldn't show her anger physically she would verbally. She took a deep breath and began to scrupulously cuss him out.

_She's going to wake up the entire apartment complex_. Darien quickly clamped his hand over her mouth, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his apartment.

Her back was against his chest, soaking the front of his shirt with the rain she had collected from outside.

Even through her dripping wet hair and clothes, her smell was still strong. Darien inhaled allowing her sweet scent to fill his nostrils. The memories of her replayed in his mind, as he held her close enjoying her warmth.

He was holding her MUCH longer than necessary and Rei was far from being a willing captive.

She elbowed him in the stomach and flipped him to the ground.

He laid there with a smirk on his face staring at the ceiling of his apartment and remembering the last time she had flipped him like this. "This is not a joke Darien!" she yelled with her hands on her hips glaring at him from above.

Her hair was a mess, her face was wet, and she was giving him the angriest look she could muster. _God, she's beautiful!_ He was staring up at her.

The long silence turned Rei's anger into fear. Looking down at his unusual expression and strange silence, _Did I really hurt him?_ She came down to his face and waved a hand in front of his eyes, " Darien? Ar – Are you okay?"

In one quick movement, he grabbed her hand, stood up and pulled her towards him.

"I'm fine, Rei. Glad to know you care." He gave her small smile. She was inches away from his face and he was still holding her hand.

She felt heat rising in her cheeks. She was starting to blush. Angry at her body's reaction to his touch, she yanked her hand away from him. "I don't! I wanted to be able to yell at you for at least another hour before knocking you unconscious!" she crossed her arms defensively.

"Oh, I see..." Darien turned and walked into the other room. Annoyed by his lack of attention, she followed him into the next room as he searches through his closet. "Don't you walk away from me, Darien Shields! I'm NOT through with you..."

He suddenly turned to face her and they're closer than they were before. She felt the heat returning to her cheeks. "I should hope not..." he looked into her violet eyes, but she had trouble deciphering what he's thinking.

Suddenly, he placed a towel around her shoulders and proceeded to run his hands along her arms. "You're shivering..." Surprised, Rei hadn't noticed that her shoulders were trembling from the cold. "I suppose you were too busy yelling at me to notice." He gave her a sarcastic look.

Rei replied with a low, angry growl.

The sound of her voice growling made Darien's stomach do a summersault. He shook his head. _She doesn't remember anything,_ he repeated to himself.

He sighed and touched her forehead with the palm of his hand. _Why does his touch suddenly give me goose bumps?_ Rei wrapped her arms around herself to hide her discomfort. _It's probably just because I'm cold_, she convinced herself.

Darien interrupted her thoughts, "You should get out of these clothes before you get really sick, Rei." Images of herself undressing in Darien's apartment flashed through her mind. She turned five shades of red and answered, "I most certainly WILL NOT!"

Darien could see the embarrassment in her face and tried to control his laughter. He tried not to picture the several memories he had of Rei nude. _If only she could remember how much I have already seen… _He shook his head with a sad look on his face. "I'll…get you some tea then." He left her in the living room to herself.

Rei felt like kicking herself for letting Darien get off so lightly. She came here to thrash him for hurting Serena and here she was 'having tea'! She remembered the look on Serena's face as she fell asleep. " Darien!" Rei got up. "Stop trying to use your charms to weasel your way out of this! I'm here because of Ser-"

Darien suddenly appeared in front of her. He interrupted her speech, "So… you think I'm charming?" He leaned forward towards her face.

Although she was supposed to be freezing, Darien being this close sent warm tingle throughout her entire body. She was tempted to lean even closer, but suddenly her mind was screaming _What are you doing! _She was losing control. Of all things, she couldn't lose control!

She quickly pushed Darien as hard as she could and the tea in his hands splattered all over him. She dashed for the door and heard the tea tray clang against the floor. She was almost there. She was almost free from him and his eyes. She reached the door and suddenly felt arms wrap around her and the smell of green tea all over him.

"Rei…please..." His head was bent and she couldn't see his eyes, but she can hear the pain in his voice. She could have broken free and flipped him again, but at the sound of his voice she stopped.

She sighed. Her voice was no longer angry. " Darien…what's going on? Why do you hurt Serena like this when you vowed you wouldn't?"

He replied, "After the last battle, Queen Serenity couldn't block them from my mind any longer. There were more, Rei. The memories. There were more…" Still holding her tightly, he reveled in the feel of her in his arms.

She was frustrated. Frustrated at him and frustrated at herself for not understanding any of this. Her body became stiff and her hands became fists. "What more memories do you need, Darien! Serena's going to be our queen and you are going to be our king! And Rini…"

"She tried to hide them. The memories of us. I was forced into marrying Serena, but I fell in love with you, Rei, and I still love you. I'm not going to let anything…the past, the future take you away from me again." He leaned down, hugging her closer, and giving her a gentle kiss on the neck.

She wanted to deny it and deny him. She wanted to tell him he was insane. But a strong feeling deep within her heart knew he wasn't lying. Rei closed her eyes, let herself fall into his embrace, and for once in her life she let go.

FIN

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: My first published fan-fiction. Reviews would be great!


End file.
